To Poker or not to Poker
by lady rae
Summary: Weiss got stuck in Omi's room they have to "PLAY" a certain game...expect some more than a game


"To Poker or  
Not to Poker"  
By: lady rae  
"Aaaahhh....aaahhhhh....ACHOOO!!! *sniff sniff* " poor Omi-kun got a cold just this  
afternoon. "That's what you get for ridding your motor in the middle of the rain." Youhji scolded "I..  
did...didn't...aaahh...aahhhh..." "TAKE COVER!!!" Ken said as Omi once again sneezed. Then Aya came in  
Omi's room. "Hey,leave hime alone and let him rest.." he ordered. "Alright.." Ken stepped out "Ok...fine.  
We'll go!" Youhji followed. "Aya-kun...I didn't...know..you...aaahhh..aaahhh....cared...ACHOOO!!" Omi said  
"Oh please, just get some rest...we have work tomorrow." Aya told Omi as he opened the door. But before he  
could make his way out, Ken was pushed back in by Youhji. Ken on the other hand fell on top of Aya. "What the...  
GET OFF ME!" Aya yelled. "THEY'RE COMING!!" Youhji rushed in. "Who?!" Aya asked "Omi's fan club...I think...but  
the thing is they're MOB of girls!!!" Ken explained as he stood up. Youhji locked Omi's door for safety.  
**************  
Now what will we do? The three Weiss asked themselves. Out of boredom, Youhji stood up and  
checked out Omi's bookcase. He (obviously) took out one book entitled 'Advance English IV edition'.  
"What a LAME book. Don't you have any other INTERESTING books or magazines..like Playboy or something?" Aya  
walked towards Youhji's back and kicked him towards the bed. "H..hey!! I'm trying to sleep here!" Omi said while  
coughing. "BAAAAAKA!! Why would you ask Omi for some dirty mags? He's not like you...pervert!" Aya roared.  
"Hey! Watch your mouth! Red-haired lesbian!" "And why am I a lesbian?! Mr. 'I-have-a-dead-lover-that-I'm-still-  
in-love-with-and-I-can't-protect-her!" "Hey you're taking this too far! Old Man!" "Oh Now you're sayin' I'm an  
old man! You slimy son of a *toot* (I don't say bad words....except for Japanese bad words...hehehe) " "Hey don't  
call my mom a *toot* She's already dead! YOU *TOOT*" "Oh so you wanna fight eh?! Bring it on!!" "Oh yeah I will!"  
Omi can't stand the noise. He gets dizzy, feels nauseous.....then he stood up, placed his left hand on his mouth and  
made his way to the bathroom. Ken saw him "Guys! Omi's puking!!" he said as he rushed towards Omi's aid. The two   
finally realized that it was their fault, made up and followed Ken. "Omi's taking too long!" Ken worried. "He'll  
be fine after he takes out everything ." Youhji said as he flicked a cigar. "Well *stands up* I'll go make him  
soup! You guys watch him ok?" Ken left. after a few more minutes, Omi cane out "I feel more better now......  
hey....what happened to the two of you? *sniff sniff*" "Nothin....right Aya" "yeah...nothin..Let's get back  
to your room" Aya leaded the way towards Omi's room. Ken shortly followed them with a hot bowl of chicken soup.  
Well, Omi-kun would've eaten it but he didn't "Nani? Don't you like it?" Ken frowned. Omi's answer was "I.....I....  
I HATE celery!!"  
**************  
  
The four still can't go out. Even if Omi was now well. Because the girls were eager to see them. Not  
to mention that they want to rip them into pieces and take (what they got...be it body part or a piece of cloth) it home,  
frame it and worship it. And....they would porbably go home naked if they did. Ken found a deck of cards beside Omi's  
laptop and had an Idea (Here we go again..). "Hey...let's play poker!" Aya and Omi agreed...but Youhji-kun said.......  
"To make it more interesting...let's play 'STRIP' poker instead. But if you're all...you know...conservatives...I'll  
understand..." Youhji taunted. "COUNT ME IN!" Omi squealed. "Me too!!" Ken agreed "Do I have a choice?" Aya aprooved.  
**************  
  
They all sat down Omi's bed. Youhji started to shuffle the cards and gave it to it's owners. As time passed  
by their cards got lesser and lesser until..."N..Nani?!! I...I..LOST?...how?...impossible.." Omi yelled "Uresai! Just take  
off you shirt." Aya ordered. "Heki..heki...aaacchhoo!!" Omi followed. "WOW!! You have been working out Omi-kun! "Ken teased.  
"Hai! I can see the development on your chest muscles!" Youhji fooled. "Comon guys just shuffle.." Omi placed his shirt on  
the floor. Another game was played this time Ken lost "K'so! I knew I shouldn't throw that!" "Hai..hai!! Just take it off!!"  
Omi was now the one teasing Ken. "Ok..ok!!" Ken took off his shirt and grabbed the deck "This time...I"LL SHUFFLE!". The next  
was Aya's loss "HAH! Served you right!" Youhji said "Don't start with me!" Aya said as he took off his shoes. "H..hey!! You're  
cheating!!" Omi shouted. "Technically...Iie....I can take this off right....so..I'm not..got it?" Aya smart talked his way out.  
The one who lost next was Youhji "Yara..yara!! I'll let you guys feel more cozy!" he took off his pants! "WOAH!! Nice goin   
Youhji-kun!!" Ken cheered. "K'so!! It's cold here!! Hurry up!! " Youhji said as he took Omi's comforter! "Hey! That's mine!!"  
"Oh shut up!" One after another, shirt after shirt. Until they were only wearing their boxers.   
**************  
"So.....what will we do now?" Ken asked as he walked around Omi airconditioned room. "Let's just make punishments!!"   
Omi sudjested."Ok!....Who lst this game again? Oh yeah! Aya!" Youhji remembered."Why don't you....ummm..."Omi kept on thinking. "ACT!!"   
Ken yelled."Hai! We haven't seen you act yet!" Omi smiled. "Well what will I act?! Ne?" Aya said angrily. "Anything from Shakespear!"  
Ken laughed! "And what if I don't want to?" Aya asked "Well you can go humiliate yourself outside with all those girls...and wave at us..here"   
Youhji said as the four Weiss looked at Omi's window covered with gray blinds. "Ok..I'll do it!!" The three kept on laughin as Aya tried his   
best to remember the lines of a particular character from 'A Mid Summer Nights Dream'. "Ok?! I did it happy now?" Aya went back Omi's bed followed by the  
three still laughing their hearts out. The next one who lost was Ken. "I was saving the best for you Ken.." Youhji said with a cruel grin.  
"Ok...what is it?" Ken asked in fear. "Why...don't you....Kiss Aya-kun?!" Youhji smiled. "N...NANI?!!! ME with AYA?!" Ken blushed.  
"Eh...and why are you blushing? Ken-kun? You gonna do it or *points at the window* Ne?" Youhji scared Ken. "Hai..I'll do it if Aya will..."  
"OH yes he will...Right Aya-kun?" "Hump..." "Sou...Aya-kun said Hai!!....Choto mate!!" Youhji said while he went towards Omi's back  
and covered the youngest members eyes. "Hey!! I...I..can't see!! Youhji-kunnn!!" "Sorry you can't Omi. Ok do it!!" "BUT!!! I wanna see!!  
Youhji-kunnnnn!!" "I said Iie!! *watches the two kissing* Gak!! Ken-kun likes in ne? Oi!! I see a little tongue action there!!....Oi!!Oi!!  
that's ENOUGH!!" Youhji bursted with laughter. "Cheaters!!" Omi said frowning. "Hmmm? Ken-kun's blushing still ne?" "Uresia Youhji-kun"  
"Ok let's play!!" omi said as he shuffled the cards, which he also lost! "Hmmm, he's too young to.....Yos! Omi do you have any cd's here?"  
"Hai! I have this RnB cd from the US!" "Good, play it!" "This is soo easy! "Omi snickered as he place the cd on his player. When he was  
about to run back to the bed he was held back by Ken. "Nani? You said it was it was easy Omi-kun? So I'll just make you dance ok?"  
"Uhhhh...Hai!" Omi danced, while the three Weiss cheered him on. HE was enjoying it. Ken looked at Youhji and Aya whinking. Then he opened  
the window blinds of Omi's room (Omi was facing the opposite of the window so he didn't know what Ken-kun did). "Nani? Why are they screaming?"  
Omi looked at his back and saw the girls screaming and taking his picture. He wasted no time and closed the window. "BAKA!! What are you thinking  
of Ken-kun?!!" "Well you said it was too easy..so I spiced things up! Let's go and play!" Finally Youhji lost. "Ok! Do what you were telling us!  
Go outside and wave at us here!!" Ken and Aya yelled. "You think I can't do that? Watch me" Youhji said with pride. He went out the house with  
only his boxers on. He talked to a crazy fan "Hey..Wanna see my other pals half naked?" "HAI!! HAII!!!" "Ok come with me!" As the other players  
were peeping outside they saw Youhji waving at them. "I can't believe he actually did it!" Omi said in shock! "Well..I guess he's a man of his words!"  
Ken said "Yeah! BAKA-RO!! Let's leave him there!" Aya said as they closed the window blinds. Outside, Youhji thanked the fan,who fainted (well who wouldn't ne?),  
and whispered to hinself. "You thought you can fool me eh? Loosers!" He said as he made his way towards his apartment still followed by  
the crazy fans.  
**************  
  
Tahts it!! Tahnx for reading! 


End file.
